1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing an audio signal and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for processing an audio signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an audio signal is outputted via a loud speaker provided to a television set, a portable device or the like or a headset and the like. Before the audio signal is outputted via a speaker or the like, an audio processor can perform such processing as noise canceling, normalizing, volume adjusting and the like on the audio signal.
However, according to a related art, in performing the bass control, if a frequency response of a loud speaker is low for a low frequency or bass is excessively boosted, it may cause a problem that a signal is distorted.